hero_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
El Tigre
El Tigre is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon TV show, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. His real name is Manny Rivera. He lives with his overprotective, strict, but wise father, Ruldofo, and Grandfather supervillain Puma Loco in Miracle City. He hangs out with Frida all the time. Contentshide Profile History Personality Trivia ProfileEdit Full Name: Manuel "Manny" Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equahia Rivera Aliases: Manny and El Tigre Type of Hero: Neutral Gender: Male Age: 10-12 years old and somewhere in mid 30's Skills: Sharp, retractable claws that can cut through anything, shooting out his hand like a grappling hook, super strength, mimicing, and super jumping abilities Family: Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera-Father, Maria Rivera-mother, Puma Loco-Grandfather, Dora Rivera-Grand Mother (Deceased), Justice Jaguar-Great grandfather (Deceased), Mighty Cheetar-Great great Grandfather (Deceased), Golden Leon-Great great great grandfather (Deceased), Dark Leopard-Great great great great grandfather (Deceased), El Tigre I-Great great great great great grandfather (Deceased), Frida Suarez-Future Wife, Un Named Triplets- Future children Friends: Frida Suárez, Raul Love Interests: Frida Suárez (True Love) and Zoe Aves (Ex-Girlfriend) Enemies: Sartana of the Dead, Sergio/Señor Siniestro, Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo, Carmelita Aves/Voltura, Grandmami Aves/Lady Gobbler, Diego/Dr. Chipotle Jr., Django of the Dead, El Oso, General Chapuza, Che, Titanium Titan, El Mar Verde, Mustache Mafia Goal: To decide if he wants to be a hero or villain Fate: Implied he decided to be a hero after defeating Django of the Dead and saving his family HistoryEdit He was once taken care of by both his mother, Maria, and his father, Roldolfo until the former left since she could not cope with her husband's dangerous lifestyle of being a superhero. Afterwards, Manny's grandfather moved in to help Roldolfo raise him. Manny met Frida Suárez in detention, and quickly became best friends with her. Manny first used his El Tigre powers to save Frida when she was kidnapped by Sartana of the Dead. While fighting against Sartana, Manny accidentally scratched himself in the face, resulting in the scar over his left eye. Rodolfo warned Manny that he should learn from getting his scar that his powers can hurt anyone. PersonalityEdit Manny is somewhat careless and doesn't think about the future, his apathetic behavior often gets him into trouble. But if something goes wrong by his own fault- often at the misfortune of an innocent- he will fix his mistake and use his El Tigre powers to do so if necessary. While his thoughtfulness of others leans more towards the personality of a hero, his tendency to be reckless and choose the easier and sometimes destructive way out of things is more like a villain. He will, however, always save his family no matter what. TriviaEdit Nickelodeon let viewers decide Manny’s fate, whether as a hero or a villain. It was revealed on the last episode that good was chosen. Which unlike the bad ending that wasn't review or chosen by views shows that Manny has joined the dark side. As most people prefered him to be a hero rather the villain, this made Manny similar with Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe. All of them possess superpowers, they have karma, and have a choice what they can do. El Tigre and his friend, Frida are directly based on the creators of the show; Jorge Guiterrez and Sandra Equihua. El Tigre's father being a hero and grandfather being a villian is based on Guiterrez's father being an architect, (which he believed was good) and his grandfather being a Military general (which he believed was evil). El Tigre made a small cameo (as Manny) in the movie "The Book of Life" by Jorge R. Gutierrez, creator of El Tigre. Category:Male Category:Kid Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:TV Show Category:Teenage Category:Final kingdom fantasy hearts